


Heavy Rain

by pizzamozarella



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Angst, I cried while writing this, M/M, like seriously it's pure pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzamozarella/pseuds/pizzamozarella
Summary: It was raining. It has been for the past week. Dark grey clouds were hovering over California, completely blocking out the sun. Cold, hard droplets were falling from the sky as if the heavens were crying over the loss of someone special.They were crying, in a way. Because they lost the best pilot to ever fly.





	Heavy Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was in the mood t write some angst. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope you like it though <3

It was raining. It has been for the past week. Dark grey clouds were hovering over California, completely blocking out the sun. Cold, hard droplets were falling from the sky as if the heavens were crying over the loss of someone special.

They were crying, in a way. Because they lost the best pilot to ever fly.

And Iceman lost the love of his life. The person who was the most important to him. _Maverick._

The graveyard was mostly empty, apart from an older couple standing at what seemed to be their child's grave.

Ice was sitting in the mud, his back leaning on the cross wade from white marble. His worn-out bomber jacket was drenched, and his soaked, disheveled hair was now sticking to his forehead. He's been there for a few hours. He didn't keep track of time. 

He looked at the dog tags he was gripping in his hand, so hard his knuckles went white. He wiped the cool, engraved metal with his thumb, not that it made any difference in the downpour. Thunder roared somewhere in the distance as a lighting bolt cut through the sky.

"You know, Mav, I've always thought that something like this wouldn't happen to you. Yes, you are- " he said as he let the silent tears fall, mixing with rain on his cheeks. "You were dangerous. But you were such a good pilot, why - why did you let that happen?"

A single tear slid down his cheek. It felt salty against his lips.

Lips which always felt cold when Maverick wasn't kissing them.

Iceman leaned his head against the cold marble, glancing up at the sky. He closed his eyes as his mind drifted to the person it was always stuck on. And to the one place it couldn't leave behind.

_"Just a walk in the park, Kazansky," _ he heard Mavericks flirty voice over the comm. The next thing he heard was gunfire, explosions and screams, and his RIO yelling mayday repeatedly. He couldn't remember the rest of the battle. He didn't _want_ to.

He didn't even realize what happened until he landed on the carrier. And when the commander told him that Maverick's plane was shot down, he lost it. The commander just left him in the locker room, where Ice broke down, screaming and crying on the cold, tiled floor.

"I feel like I've lost a part of my soul, you know?" he whispered, turning his head to the gravestone. "I just miss you so much."

He stood up, and reached to the grave. He hesitated for a bit before touching the cold marble. "I really wish you were here," his voice was barely above a whisper, drowned out by the distant roars of thunder. The rain seemed to keep getting worse. "I'm sorry."

He turned away, letting his hand linger on the cross for a second before sliding it across the letters engraved in it. _Pete Maverick Mitchell. _ Iceman's grip tightened on the dog tags he held close to hi heart as he thought,

_It was supposed to be Pete Maverick Kazansky one day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think <3


End file.
